


Nebula

by femmebot (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Smut, but it’s not really smut., but not really cannibalism either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Sunwoo had never experienced such breathtaking horror.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Nebula

_“The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.”_ \- Lovecraft

The door is closed carelessly with a thump as the two men storm into the room like a tornado, destroying everything in their path. It’s a cheap, dirty room they rented for the night at the first motel they came across. 

They don’t know each other, they haven’t even asked each other’s names, yet they’re devoting themselves to one another like they had been doing it for centuries.

The red haired boy moans loudly when he feels the other’s sharp teeth sink into his bottom lip. The sounds prompt the latter to go harder, to unleash his relentless lust on him.

They crash against the wall in a flurry, making the ornamental frames shake dangerously, but that doesn’t stop them one bit. The taller decides to pin his nameless lover against that same wall and kiss him even harder, to the point where an outsider would have thought he was bashing his head against it.

His next move is grabbing the thinner man by the arms and throwing him onto the weak, creaking bed. It’s not until he’s on top of him, taking full control over him, that he decides to speak.

“My name is Sunwoo, by the way,” he says as he brushes his thumb over the other’s red, plump lips.

“Sunwoo…” he replies alluringly, testing how the new-learned name rolls off his tongue. His soft voice sounds like velvet to Sunwoo’s ears. 

Sunwoo begins taking off his shirt, to which his nameless lover responds by licking his lips. Once he has stripped himself naked, he suddenly finds himself with his back to the bed. The thin man has asserted dominance over him making use of a hidden brute strength Sunwoo never even thought he would be capable of having. 

“Mine is Chanhee,” he confesses. Chanhee presses his lips to Sunwoo’s again, smirking as the younger heaves into his mouth. He runs his hands down Sunwoo’s toned torso. “You have such a delicious body.” 

Sunwoo can feel himself squirm under Chanhee’s words. There’s something so insidious about his tone, so ravenous and libidinous, that shakes him to the core. He feels his own skin erupt in goosebumps and, for a split second, he swears he can see Chanhee smirking in a devilish way when he opens his eyes out of fear. 

Chanhee cradles Sunwoo’s face with his dainty hands, taking his time to study him with a sharp gaze that could burn through the thickest metal. He leans in. He smiles slowly, and then proceeds to giggle. 

He places his hands on Sunwoo’s shoulders and kisses him again, and again, and again, until the latter has to hum against Chanhee’s strong tongue in discomfort. 

Then Sunwoo feels it. A foreign body exploring remote regions of his buccal cavity. He assumes it’s Chanhee’s tongue, but no regular tongue should be able to reach that far into his mouth. 

Sunwoo’s eyes shoot open the moment Chanhee’s tongue begins intruding past his uvula. Sunwoo writhes, grabs Chanhee’s boney arms with his hands and tries to shake him off, but it’s as if the innocent-looking boy was wearing weights on his limbs. 

The tongue, if you can even call it a tongue anymore, ventures down his trachea. Sunwoo tries to scream, but every time he tries to emit a sound, he coughs and spurts painfully. His throat burns and so do his eyes, where fat tears of sheer horror are pouring from. 

Sunwoo can’t breathe anymore. He makes a last effort to free himself from Chanhee’s grip by striking at his ribcage, but nothing seems to faze the creature. His blows at the scrawny figure on top of him grow weaker as the oxygen in his blood runs out. His arms feel heavy and his lungs shrink in pain. The burn feels like there were glowing embers in every single one of his alveoli.

Chanhee makes eye contact with him. Sunwoo’s excruciating pain disappears. He doesn’t feel like he’s asphyxiating anymore. Every single one of his thoughts goes away the moment he looks into Chanhee’s otherworldly eyes. 

Sunwoo wonders if he had noticed that beauty while they were making out just minutes before. His eyes resemble entire galaxies and Sunwoo is certain that he could reach inside of them if he had any strength left to raise his hands. The stars and nebulae inside his eyes move like a baby mobile, hypnotizing the younger one.

His eyelids begin drooping as he falls deeper inside Chanhee’s gaze.

 _“This isn’t that bad,”_ Sunwoo thinks, draped in the morphine-like sensation.

He smiles. His eyes close.

* * *

The police arrived a couple of hours later, after receiving complaints from the guests concerning loud noises, only to find the carcass of the young, red-haired man. Whatever was lying limp on that bed wasn’t Sunwoo anymore. The face was sucked in, drained of any life and color. His shoulders were broken in an unnatural position and his body seemed flat, as if all of his organs had been extracted.

The unexplainable detail that sent shivers down the police officers’ backs, though, was the gleaming eyes, similar to the glowing effect that appears on pictures when a flash is pointed at a person’s face. 

Sunwoo’s lifeless eyes shone with an abnormal iridescent color. A nebula moved inside them.

**Author's Note:**

> finished this at 5am. thanks to blu for supporting my insanity


End file.
